


Sharkantine

by swtalmnd



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Art, Chibi, Chibi porn, Copic Markers, Double Penetration, M/M, MONSTERFUCKING ART - VIEW AT YOUR OWN RISK, Monsterfucking, Pen and Ink, Why yes I am going to hell why do you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Art of chibi Constantine being DPed by chibi King Shark's two shark dicks.
Relationships: John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Sharkantine

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO REGRETS. Ahem.

An ink-outlined, watercolor art piece of chibi Constantine being held up in King Shark's lap and penetrated by both of his well-lubed dicks, with come spurting from Constantine's erection all the way up to his stubbly chin.


End file.
